Corpse Groom
by Fanatic24
Summary: Like how the title states, it a swap from what it would be with several twist and turn. Emily is about to be married off to Lord Barkis Bitter in order to pay off her father's debt to the man. Not wanting to be put up with an arranged marriage Emily runs off and to only end up marrying someone from her past. Someone who's outlook looks rather grim...
1. Chapter 1

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

Ages:

Victor: 20

Emily: 18

Victoria: 19

Barkis: 24

.

"How could my own father do this to me," Emily cried softly as her close friend her held close allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"Its' going to be alright, Emily," Victoria whispered patting Emily on the head, "You'll see."

"How is everything going to be alright, Victoria," Emily said softly, "There's nothing I can do but to ma-ma-ma-"

Emily broke off in tears, Victoria let out a sigh, "There, there now. Let it all out."

"I don't even love him," Emily said wiping her eyes with a piece of pastel colored cloth.

Victoria sadly looked at her, "Is this about h-"

Emily gave her a warning glare making her friend snapped her mouth shut.

"Don't even mention that total buffoon," Emily said getting up, she began to stride around the room, "That insufferable, idiotic, moronic fool! How dare he do that to m…to you!"

"You still miss him though...Don't you," Victoria asked, smiling sadly up at Emily.

Emily stopped midstride as if she was suddenly dowse with cold chilling water. Her shoulders sagged in defeat, "He was my best and closet friend Victoria…Of course I miss him."

"You are doing it again," Victoria said getting up from her spot.

"Doing what exactly," Emily said tugging on a lock of her long dark hair.

"You are lying to yourself," Victoria pointed out to her, "You loved him, you truly loved him."

"I don't want to talk about it…" Emily whispered quietly not meeting Victoria in the eye.

"It's been exactly two years since his disappearance, Emi," Victoria said tilting her head to the side, "It's time to let go...He's been marked off as dead. You have to let him go from your mind."

"…" Emily walked towards the large window in her room, she looked up at the full moon, "I don't know about that…I just don't know about that. I feel like he's still out there…"

-.-

"Two years…Two years since my murder," Victor Van Dort said grimly as he took a sip of his poison, "Happy Deathday to me."

He threw his head back as he took a long swig of his drink.

"Ah, if it isn't the Corpse Groom," Bonejangles said nudging Victor a bit with his boney elbow, "How's your Deathday going so far?"

"Depressing and filled with anguish, Bonejangles," Victor said as he raised his hand to signal for another drink.

"Good, good," Bonejangles laughed slapping Victor on the back, "Don't worry, the pain will go away...eventually… We do have all the time of the world. Haha…Time."

"Yes…All the time of the world," Victor whispered glaring down at his drink, he quickly finished his drink and stood up, "See you around."

"Yea, around," Bonejangles said pulling out his eye grinningly.

Victor walked off with a single wave; he stuffed his hands in his slightly ripped dress pants and headed out to his haunting grounds.

To be continued…

It's short give me a break. I've had this in my head for quite a while...And here it is.

R&amp;R but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

Emily looked crestfallen as Barkis dragged her around town. She tried to look happy, to put her heart into it but everyone who knew her knew that she was faking it.

Barkis either didn't took notice of her appearance or he simply ignored her. All he did is show off his future bride to the whole town and giving them sap stories how the two fell in love and new about their impending marriage.

'Love at first sight…Hah!' Emily thought bitterly, 'This is no love, not even close.'

Eyeing around the main town square, Emily sadly smiled as she glanced over at the Van Dort Cannery. Taking note how Barkis is talking far too animatedly to Pastor Galswells. She gave the pastor a short wave before she quietly slipped away to head over to the cannery.

-.-

"There's still now news on our Victor," Nell Van Dort said sadly, as she drank her tea slowly.

"I see…" Emily said passively glancing down at her own cup of tea, "I'm getting married…"

"I heard," Nell said crossly, "Congratulations."

Emily shoulders sagged at her tone of voice, "It's not him though."

Nell looked sadly at her, "You two would have made a wonderful couple…If his father wasn't so adamant on him marrying off that…that…that woman!"

-.-

Victor leaned against a tree as he looked over his own nature made grave. No matter how many times he sees his body decomposing, the only things that fill him are anger and mass disappointment. Anger for being a fool and disappointment for not being able to go back and see someone close he had grown to love without his own knowing.

Reaching at the back of his head, Victor felt the hole where he was shot and killed from two years ago. His hair and a fedora, which he got from Bonejangles, covered the bullet wound.

"One day I will have you, my dear butterfly. One day…" Victor said, he reached towards a branch where he kept his hat . He put on his hat and began his way back to the underworld of the dead, "I have all the time in the world."

To be continued…

Short but faster chapters, next chapter or the next should be…I can't give the rest of the story away now.


	3. Chapter 3

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

Emily could not barely breath, could not stop shaking, her eyes were unfocused and…she was pale as a ghost.

It was just the final rehearsal to the wedding. When it came to her say her vowels…nothing came out.

Taking in shallow breaths, Emily looked around the audience. Her parents sat front row of her side of the church. They looked nervous and rigid. There were other random people from the town. The Van Dort's were there too

At the far back, Emily noticed Victoria hiding behind the open church wooden door. Victoria looked passively at Emily before she lifted a bag.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I-I c-can't-t d-do thi-is-s," Emily stuttered out, she dropped the candle and chalice, picking up her dress and made a run for it.

-.-

Running through a mist filled forest is one of the last things running through Emily's mind. With the bag in hand, filled with her belongings, she held on to it for dear life. Main reason for the running through said mist filled forest is that Lord Barkis is currently hunting her down.

"With this hand…" Emily whispered to herself as she continued to run, "I will life your sorrows,"

The sound of howls filled the air, Emily didn't dare to look back.

"Your cup will never empty," Emily grabbed her dress and jumped over a small stream, "For I will be your wine."

The forest began to grow thicker and older as she continued to run. The mist was making it harder to see. Emily bit her lips to prevent herself from gasping as bushes and branches ripped her dress as she ran, "With this candle, I will be the light in this darkness."

Emily bit back a sob as her name was screamed through the forest. Tripping over a hidden tree root, Emily fell forwards with a horrible thud. Her hand flew forward and the ring that Barkis placed on her ring finger flew out, "With this ring…"

Emily attempted to stand up but she couldn't as she saw the shrubbery in front of her began to move.

"…I ask you to be mine," Victor said finishing Emily's vowels, climbing out of the shrubs dusting off his coat and hiding his face with his hate.

"Wha…" Emily whispered with wide eyes before she passed out.

Victor lifted his hate and his eyes widened, "Emily?"

When Emily didn't respond, Victor quickly walked up to her, "Hm…She still has a pulse."

Victor looked over his shoulder hearing the dogs coming towards them along with sound of feet hitting the dreary ground. With a rather sadistic grin, Victor picked up Emily and headed downstairs, "Time to introduce everyone to my…new wife."

To be continued…

What do you think of this story so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

The strange smell evaded Emily's nose, it made the young female groan. Slowly her eyes fluttered her eyes open. She began to take notice of her surroundings, she was clearly laying on a grey blue intricate couch. One hand under her head as a pillow while the other laid in her eyesight. What really caught Emily eyes is that she had an old-fashioned wedding ring on her ring finger.

'What?' Emily said slowly getting up, she kept her gaze at the ring, 'This looks like Mrs. Van Dort's band, that Victor took be…VICTOR!'

"Victor," Emily whispered looking around at her surroundings. Her eyes widened at the…people around her.

"I see the pretty lady is finally awake," Bonejangles said appearing in Emily eyesight, the skeleton with a single eyeball turned around to the other patrons of the bar, "Hey the blushing bride is awake."

The entire bar went up in an uproar, most of them raised their blue arms in cheer.

Emily eyes widen and widen by the second and her mouth agape unable to comprehend what was happening, "BRIDE! What do you mean by bride?!"

"You said your vowels to me, rather beautifully if I might add," Said a tall slender dead man walking up to Emily. He had his hand raised to pull his hat down to cover his face from Emily. He raised his hand to show a sliver wedding band, "Hello my dear butterfly."

Emily gasped, her left hand covered her heart. She only knew one person to ever call her that, "Vi-Victor?"

Victor raised his hat to reveal his pale blue face, tousled dark hair and a hint of mischievousness in his eyes, "Yes?"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

"How is this possible," Emily whispered and slowly reached towards Victor, her hand shook excessively before she cupped Victor's cheek. Emily gasped at how cold Victor felt, "You're cold."

Victor gave her a slight grin, cupping her hand, "Death does that to you."

"What happened to you Victor," Victoria asked, looking around the now almost empty bar, "Where am I?"

"To answer your second question…This is downstairs," Victor said waving around the bar, "The underworld if you could say…"

"The underworld," Emily said with wide eyes filled with shock, she attempted to pull her hand away from Victor but the Corpse Groom tightly gripped her hand in place, "Victor!"

Victor gave her a smirk as he pulled Emily towards him, he wrapped his free arm around Emily and pulled themselves up, "Why don't I show you around."

"Victor," Emily said in surprise, "I can walk on my own you know."

"I want to keep you close to me though," Victor said guiding her outside the bar.

Emily began to glare at Victor, "Let me go…"

"Why?"

-.-

"Was punching me really necessary," Victor said rubbing his chin, "Talk about packing a punch."

Emily scoffed softly rubbing her knuckles attentively, "Idiot buffoon, to think I actually thought you finally grew a brain."

"Not after what I've been doing to him."

Emily blinked several times, "What did you just say?"

If Victor could blush, his face would have been totally pink, "It wasn't me…it was maggot."

"Maggot?"

Victor right eye popped up and quickly caught it, and a maggot peaked out of Victor's eye socket, "Hello my dear."

In a type of knee jerk reaction, Emily punched Victor squarely in the face causing the corpse to fall back clutching his nose, "Was that really necessary?"

"You have a maggot living in your head, what did you expect," Emily said backing away from Victor.

"The way you described your dear Emily didn't do any justice for her," Maggot said glancing over at Victor, "She's far more violent."

"I'm what…" Emily said in a strain clenching voice.

"And very, very beautiful and gorgeous with the greatest smile," Maggot said laughing nervously.

"…What he said," Victor said putting his eyeball back in his head.

Emily huffed and walked away from him, "Buffoon."

To be continued…

REVEIW!

What do you all think of this story so far?


	6. Chapter 6

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

"Where is that bride of yours Victor?" Bonejangles asked playing a few keys on the piano.

"She went out for a walk…needed some time to get her thoughts straight," Victor responded, he was leaning against the piano with a drink in hand.

"Why don't you go out and join her," Bonejangles said with a shrug, "Or are you to afraid that she'll rip you a new one?"

Victor left eye twitched irritably, "Just how many of you know about that?"

"Nothing really escapes this eye," Bonejangles laughed, he then gave the Corpse Groom a rather ominous stare, "Have you told her already about how exactly you were given the boot?"

"No…I'm waiting until she asks me," Victor grimaced before he shot down his drink and quietly left the bar.

-.-

"What is happening to me," Emily whispered to herself as she sat on a bench that over looked the Underworld, "What am I going to do now…"

"Mew…Mew…"

Emily raised an eyebrow at the sound of mewing, she looked around before she saw what looked like to be a cat. A skeleton cat with a blue bow tied around its boney neck. The skeleton cat meowed and began to rub against Emily meowing happily.

"Shelly?" Emily said in confusion, she reached down and petted the cat. Shelly began to purr, "Is that really you? It is you!"

Emily laughed; she picked up the cat and placed it on top of her lap.

"I see that your wedding gift found you," Victor chuckled slightly he sat next to Emily.

"How did you find her," Emily said with a slight smile.

"It's more like she found me," Victor smiled wryly, "That cat of yours ran this place like it owned it. It wasn't really that hard."

"Shelly is a highly respected cat that wouldn't do such things," Emily stated hugging Shelly close to her.

"It's a demon cat," Victor deadpanned, "Remember how…that thing… scratched my entire face when we were young? How that cat scratched my entire face?"

"You did step on her tail…"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

Victoria stared into her vanity mirror as she brushed her hair. She allowed her lips twitched upward in a wayward smile. No one still had not connected her with helping Emily escape the arranged marriage, buy why would they expect Miss. Victoria of such foolish things.

Pinning her hair up in its usual style, she left her room for a daily dose of normality in this mediocre home. Victoria flatten her dress skirts and got rid of her smile, as he mother had told time after time again that a young woman as herself should not do such things.

-.-

"She actually helped you?" Victor said in shock.

"You know how her parents are," Emily scowled him, she then pointed at him, "Remember the cake accident."

"Yes…" Victor said unsurely, he remembered how there was a party and Victoria's family former cook made a cake. It had gray icing and decorations as expected however; the actual cake was the color of the rainbow oh the terror.

"She was the one that baked the cake, not the young cook that her parents fired," Emily said with a snicker, "He had it coming though, the pervert."

Victor scowled for a moment before his expression turned to one of nonchalance, "Do you want to see her again?"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

'Is it a good idea to go back,' Emily thought as Victor pulled her by her arm all throughout Downstairs to head Upstairs, 'What if someone catches us…'

Hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind debating the whether or not this is a good idea. Of course, she wants to see her best friend, confidant, and sister in all but blood however… is it safe for her and especially Victor. Since he was written off as missing then dead. Then again…There's her problem…

"Don't worry about being seen," Victor whispered to her, he lightly rubbed her knuckles with his thumb in an attempt to comfort her.

"What if we get caught?" Emily whispered with evident fear etched into her voice.

"You could always hit them," Victor said with a shrug, an obvious smirk playing on his lips. His eyes widen in surprise as Emily smacked up upside the head with her free hand, "What was that for!"

Emily grunted but did not respond.

Victor let out a soft sigh as he stopped and quickly pulled Emily into his arms, "What happened to the strong, self-confident, free-spirited young woman I've know my entire life?"

Emily looked straight into Victor's eyes; he could see worry, heartbreak, affection and so many other emotions swirled in together. Whenever Victor looked into Emily's eyes, he could always tell what she is feeling.

"What are you doing," Emily whispered as she watched Victor slowly lean towards her.

"Maybe he is going to kiss you, no?" Maggot called out from inside Victor head.

"...You just ruined the moment, Maggot."

To be continued…

I am SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have lost my muse for most of my stories on this account due to the summer. Vacation does not do well for me…

R&amp;R stories on this account due to the summer. Vacation does not do well for me…

R&amp;R


	9. Chapter 9

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

"Greed…"

"Greed? That's why you were…?"

"The living kill for lesser things, My Butterfly."

"Then you knew who killed you then?"

'You know her too…' Victor thought bitterly. "I rather spare you the details they are…not fore the faintest of hearts."

"I'm stronger than I look Victor," Emily growled offended.

"Don't I know it," Victor agreed, remembered what happened earlier. "I had to fix my nose after that punch."

"…"

"What?"

"Men."

"Wait! Where are you going, I meant it as a compliment!" Victor chases after Emily through the moonlit graveyard.

To be continued…

So…Review? More chapters for more reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

"There it is, Victoria's home."

"Is the family still struggling to keep up with appearances?" Victor asked as he and Emily hid in the shadows just across from the Everglot crumbling mansion.

"After you….ran off." Emily said uneasily, she eyed the mansion seeing that only three rooms lights were lit signifying there were still people awake. "They somehow ended up receiving a small fortune."

Victor eyes narrowed at the information. "Hm."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about it?" Emily asked Victor seeing his how composure seemed rigid than the actual norm.

"You could say that." Victor said cracking his neck in an attempt to relieve some tension that had built up. He took Emily's hand and dashed through the shadows that he moon created to hide them from sight towards the mansion. "Come on. Last thing we need is to be seen."

"Do you even know how hard it is to run in heels?" Emily shot back at him as she attempted to keep up with him.

"You ran in heels through a forest to get away from you would be husband." Victor responded grimly at the idea of Emily being married off to someone else.

"I was running on adrenaline!" Emily huffed out pulling her arm out of Victor's grasp, taking in Victor attitude for something else entirely.

A light flickered on by one of the windows they just by them. Emily's eyes widened as Victor pulled her towards them and hid them behind an old willow tree. Victor held her tightly against him, one hand around her waist the other over Emily's mouth to prevent her from talking.

If Emily had looked down at her, he would see her blush heavily at the close contact. Victor was peeking over his shoulder seeing if they are in the clear or not. It appeared that the Everglot maid had managed to hear them and came out to check it out.

Victor loosened his hold, albeit just a bit, around Emily when the maid just shrugged and closed the window. "You have to be more silent, my butterfly."

Emily huffed out but didn't respond which caused Victor to glance down at her. Even in the darkness he could see her fully, a smirk played on his lips when he saw the blush. He leaned in closer towards her, his smirk grew as Emily blush grew just as much…

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

"Let us hope we do not get caught." Victor muttered under his breath as he carried Emily on his back as he scaled up the wall to get into Victoria's room.

Emily had her arms tightly around Victor's neck. "Then don't talk, keep climbing."

"It would have been easier if yo-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll have kitty cat have her way with you." Emily growled into his ear threateningly .

Victor visibly gulped at the threat. Oh how he hated that cat so much…

"Now hurry it up, you buffoon!"

Victor rolled his eyes at her before he continued on climbing up the wall. Their main destination just up ahead of them, an open window with a dim light emitting out of it.

.

Victoria shook her head allowing her hair to escape from it's normal hairstyle, oh how she hated having to always put her hair pinned up. Letting out a sigh she fiddled with her nightgown a simple gray pinstriped pattern, just like a lot of her clothing choices chosen by her mother.

'Mother…' Victoria thought bitterly, she picked up a lit candle turning around to head to her bed.

"Victor, stop my underskirt is rising up!"

"Emily stop squirming."

Victoria blinked slowly trying to comprehend what she is hearing. She swore she heard her best friends voices, one of them she swore she wouldn't been able to ever hear again. Tightly gripping the candle, she slowly headed towards the window.

Taking in a deep breath, Victoria poked her head out of the window and what she saw made her blink in total disbelief. "Emily? Victor?"

Emily and Victor looked like total deer in the headlights at being caught.

"Hi…" Victor said lamely.

Emily rolled her eyes, she climbed over Victor and climb threw the window. "Excuse me."

Victoria stepped back and allowed Emily to enter her room with wide eyes. Emily smoothed out her dress and promptly shut the window behind herself. A loud oomph came from outside along with a cry of and a louder oomph.

"Emily…" Victoria whispered pointing out the window.

Emily gave her friend a raised eyebrow, she looked out of the window to see that Victor had landed on a rose bush with a dazed expression. "Don't worry about him. He's fine."

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

Victor stood by the widow, ensuring he was out of site while Emily Victoria spoke in low whispers. The unconsciously ran his hand through the back of his head where he was shot previously. Memories of that night began to swarm through his mind…

_Flashback…_

_Victor slowly trekked through the forests that surround the town. He kept running his hands together in an attempt to warm himself up against the cold. In his pocket is his mother's wedding ring, which he kept there for the last month or so. The Van Dort was meeting with someone in the forest and with hopes that he could finalize his already frazzled mind. _

_In a week he is to wed to Victoria due to an arrangement created by their parents. As much as he cared for the young woman, Victor could not go through with it. Even though he is not one to go against his parents words, he will put his foot down for this one thing. Albeit, he is not telling __**his**__ parents up front as Victor just needs to convince the other side…_

_End of Flashback… _

Sensing that morning was quickly approaching, Victor turned around to retrieve Emily. "We stayed here for long enough."

"Just another while Victor?" Emily asked looking over to see Victor walking towards her.

"We have to get back before the sun comes out." Victor replied picking up Emily and throwing her over his shoulder. He tipped his hat towards Victoria's direction. "Lady Victoria, until next time…"

With that, Emily and Victor disappeared in a mass of baby's breaths and heavily thorn vines.

.

Victoria watched completely out of breath, just moments ago stood Victor Van Dort along with her best friend. Ending that those two are married (the details are still sketchy on both sides on who is asking) and are currently living downstairs.

Slowly, Victoria could feel her facial muscles contort into a smirk… Everything is falling apart and pulling itself together in such an untidy manner.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I own nothing

.

Emily sat on a marble bench, enjoying the sight of the land of the Dead or the Downstairs as it is known to the locals. She unconsciously petted Shelly that sprawled over her lap, purring happily at the presence of her human again. It seemed to her that the only thing she has done since seeing Victoria is sitting on this bench deep in thought.

"…How exactly did Victor end up down here…?" Emily mused aloud, although Victor had more or less told her how he died. She shakes her head at that. 'Not did he just die, he was murdered.'

'For greed? The only way they would have wealth through the Van Dort's is through marriage.' Emily thought, she stood up holding Shelly against her chest. 'They are not the type of handouts and they made it a point after Victor's 'disappearance' and being marked off as dead. His parents made it a point that all their fortune will be given to the church and the local school. While the company will be passed off to Victor's Father business partner, who is her father…'

Emily mind attempted to think up all possible reasons why someone would murder Victor. Her expression hardened with determination. "The only way I am going to get answers if by the idiot himself."

Shelly mewed in agreement.

.

Victoria resisted the urge to scream as Barkis Bittern pulled her around the town. He was going on about how they fell in love and how Emily ran off caused them to get together out of grief. In actuality, the older man had managed to convinced her parents that a marriage that benefited both sides. The only one that did not want to go through with it is Victoria herself. Now she knows how Emily felt when she was dragged around by this horrid man.

'I have to get rid of him…'

To be continued…

UPDATE!


	14. Chapter 14

Corpse Groom

-.-

D/C: I own nothing

-.-

"What do you mean we are not officially married?"

To be continued…

UPDATE!


	15. Chapter 15

Corpse Groom

-.-

D/C: I own nothing

-.-

A/N: Sorry, I could not resist. :P

-.-

Emily and Victor sat on the same marble bench that the former sat on earlier. The same one that over looked the Land of the Dead. Their respective pets sat by their owner's legs sensing how much they are in complete distress. The news they received earlier is the reason for their current mood.

"We are not married…" Emily whispered, she kept fiddling with her supposed wedding ring.

"Till death do you part…?" Victor stated in a bitter tone. So much for a marriage, it has only been such a short time in their marriage and it is all already going up to flames. "What a mess we are in."

Victor suddenly felt a slight pressure on his shoulder; he glanced over to see Emily had rested her head on his shoulder. "Emily?"

"To think that I was actually getting used to the idea of being married to you." Emily softly said.

"You know there is still a way for you two to remain married." Maggot called out from Victor's head. This prompted Emily to move away from Victor with questioning eyes, Victor reflected back the same expression.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

Victor turned away from Emily, he hit the back of his head to pop his eye out. He pulled out Maggot and promptly placed his eye back in. "Talk. Now."

Maggot looked over at Emily with a rather sadistic smile. "Death."

"What…?"

"All you guys need to do is die Emily, then marry him again once you are officially dead."

"No."

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Corpse Groom

-.-

D/C: I own nothing

-.-

"No, no, no, no, absolutely not!"

Victor paced around a pale blue marble floor that had seen better days. He kept saying the same thing time after time again under his breath. "Out of all..."

Emily was sitting on an torn up chair, watching Victor pacing around. She does not not know if the reason for Victor's current plight had to do with their supposed marriage or that she has to die before they could officially marry. Many will see this as an opportunity for Emily to run off as she and Victor are not married and leave him. That thought had come across her mind once and only once. That thought just make her feel...empty... The thought of not being married to Victor just seemed wrong.

Now Emily and Victor are at odds ends about their...marriage. Victor wants to remain married marry to Emily but... will not force her to continue anything if it meant having to make that ultimate choice. He does not want to feel obligated in any way. Emily on the other hand...is determined.

"Victor..."

"If only I was still alive..." Victor thought allowed to himself before shaking his head and continue pacing around.

"Victor."

"She's going to leave now..."

"_Victor!_"

"Emily will have to go back upstairs..."

Emily watched Victor's entire expression fall at that last revelation. Even she felt as such at the thought of returning to the upstairs. Even if she has her friends and family up there, the downstairs felt more like home.

"Victor!"

"Yes?"

"Let's get married...officially."

"No, absolutely not!"

"I'm not asking you...We are going to get married, officially this time." Emily stated in an even tone. She stood up from her spot and slowly stalked towards Victor, who stood frozen in his spot. "I am going to kill myself for us to to marry again. I am going to say my vows and you are going to say yours to me. Dammit Victor! I want to marry you! I lov-"

Emily stopped herself from finishing her sentence. Her eyes went completely wide in shock and her mouth agape. Victor had a similar expression, then he began to chuckle and began to speak in a low rhythmic tone. "There's no going back after that decision, My Butterfly..."

"I know..." Emily said with that familiar fire in her eyes.

"I don't want you to regret this either."

"It's either marry you or Barkis...I rather marry you."

"...Don't I feel special..."

"You should be. Now before I actually agree to marrying you, you have to ask me first."

"...Marry me?"

"Jezz, what kind of proposal is that? You have to woo her, take her out on a romantic dinner, something of that nature. Then ask her once the moment is right." Maggot called out from Victor's head.

"You should listen to him."

TBC...


End file.
